


I’m so sorry!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dr Alex Mason (mention), Insecure Aaron, M/M, Mention of scars, hurt aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert finds Aaron at the pavilion and Aaron tells him about how he feels with telling Alex about his scars.,





	I’m so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on instagram about when Robert was horrible to Aaron about his scars and why he won’t tell Alex.
> 
> You may like it or may not but if you don’t then please don’t leave mean comments.

“Aaron?” Robert whispered seeing the man next to him staring across the field.

“Yh?” Aaron whispered back.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were going out with Alex today?” It hurt Robert to say that name but Alex made Aaron happy and that was what Robert wanted.

Someone that would be there for Aaron and keep him safe.

“Yh I was but he went home.” Robert was confused. Why did Aaron send Alex home.

Knowing something wasn’t right Robert sat next to Aaron and nudged him. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Aaron looked at Robert as if he was thinking about it before speaking.

“He’s a nice bloke and I like him! It’s just these!” Aaron pointed to his arms and chest.

His scars..

“Has he done anything Aaron? That you don’t want to do?” Robert couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice.

“No! Idiot! It’s just he’s mentioned sex but I’m scared that he’s gonna run a mile once he sees how ugly I am!”

“Why works he run Aaron? He likes you right?”

“Yh but YOU said that you wished you ran a mile when I first took my top off remember! Now that’s stuck with me! Because of you! I want to be with Alex properly and take the next step but how can I when Your words are still In my ears?!” Aaron couldn’t help the bitter tone in his voice.

“Aaron!! I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you I was angry!” Robert spoke quickly desperate to fix the last bit of his husband he had left to talk to.

“Robert! That didn’t mean you could say that! Do you think when I show Alex he’s gonna hug me and say it’s ok?! No!” Aaron shouted tears falling down his face.

Regretting what he said to Aaron, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulder grateful when he didn’t pull away.

Kissing the side of his head he whispered “ I’m sorry Aaron! I am! I think you should tell Alex. He seems like a decent guy so..” 

Aaron pulled away before smiling.

“Yh maybe I should! Hey it can’t be any worse then what you said right?!”

Aaron pulled out his phone before getting up and walking away.

“I’m so sorry baby! Please forgive me!” Robert whispered before seeing his shadow of a husband disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
